The alien princess
by Emastar01
Summary: Emily Crystal Light is the princess of the crystallites. Sent away from her crystal planet, she crashed landed on Earth and lost her memory. With the help of her friends and a cute human boy, will she be able to regain her memory and save her people, including her mother. First summary, the first chapter is a prologue and i would love the reviews and ideas for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The alien princess**

**Prologue**

**The planet and its people were dying. Enemies were growing more powerful and bigger by the second. Their leader, Alexander the evil, was turning my peoples' lives into hell. The only way he would stop this war was if my daughter took his son's hand in marriage when he became of age. I couldn't let that happen though, his son was as evil as him even though he was an infant. As the queen, I had to do what was right, even if the right thing would hurt my people and save my daughter. I ordered my scientists to build a rocket ship for my baby and two others. One of the two others was a girl. Her name is Clara Snow Angel, she is a peasant girl and my step daughter; the daughter of my third husband. The second of the two others is a young boy, his name is Ethan Starlight. My hope is that one day Ethan and my baby will be together, he will protect her. My baby is princess of the crystallites. The crystallites are the people, we are very fragile and are powered by are crystals. My daughter, Emily Crystal White, is our only hope for survival. The rocket ship was ready in less than a day. Clara and Ethan were put into the rocket first so they can hold onto Emily. As I looked at her for the last and final time I began to cry, my crystal tears breaking on the floor. I put her necklace around her neck and kissed her goodbye. I shut the door and looked it tight, knowing that if I didn't lock it correctly it wouldn't have worked. The scientists had explained to me early that day that when the door is locked the people in it fall asleep until they get into orbit with another planet. As soon as I finished locking the door to the space ship, the security alarm began to go off. Men of different sizes came into the room and started shooting their guns at the people. I ducked down and press the big red button that set off the countdown. .6.5 by 5 Alexander the evil had walked into the room, taking seize of the people who had not been killed yet. I was still on the ground so the others thought I was dead. . Lift off. The rocket took off just as the rooftop opened. I screamed out in success that my baby had gotten away but I had forgotten that Alexander and his men had not left the room. Alexander came to me and grab me by my hair, lifting me into the air with a quick tug of his hand. "What did you just do, where is your daughter", he shouted at me. "Away from you, she's long gone and you will never find her", I said. With that he smacked me across the face and I yelped in pain. "Take her to the dungeon, where she will never see the light again and hear the screams of her people being tortured", he said as rage filled his eyes. He handed me over to his men and I was taken away. I smiled to myself, not because I was captured but because I knew that my daughter was safe and there was still hope for my people, the crystallites. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**I awakened in a small, closed in area. It was really tight seeing as though there was already two other people shoved in with me. I felt as though I'd just awakened from a long nap, almost as if I had been sleeping for years. I ran my fingers over my head and was quickly scared when I felt something on my head. It felt soft yet stringy when I felt it again and when I holded the strange material over my eyes the color was blonde. When I put the stuff that is on my head in front of me I was nearly scared again, this time I noticed that my hands were bigger than they were the last time I saw them. Now that I mention it my whole everything is bigger. I have longer legs, bigger feet, my chest area has certainly grown, and the stuff on my head was never there before. I looked around the small area I was in. one minute I was in my mom's arms and now I'm in here and I have no idea how long we've been in this contraption. The two other people began to wake up, looking just as confused as I looked. Just then the area we were in started to get warmer and warmer. In fact the contraption we were in felt like it was on fire. I started to panic and then screaming along with more panic. Thoughts of who these two people are and how did I get in here started racing through my mind, I was freaking out. It was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Right before I passed out I heard a beeping noise and then a large crash sound followed by total darkness. **


End file.
